


calm in the chaos

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Ducking Out, Episode: MOVING ON Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia, Episode: MOVING ON Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Patton’s high pitched enthusiasm and Roman’s near frantic memory indulging was starting to grow fainter, drowned out by the pounding of his too-fast heartbeat. He sucked in a shallow breath as quietly as he could, hoping the others wouldn’t notice his growing panic.Logan was gone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	calm in the chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and...I have nothing else, and I'm procrastinating on two other writing projects (both are actually for my friend...sorry Carla...I'll get to them...) and so I'm writing this down in the hopes that I'll be able to finish this up and maybe switch over to those and keep this creative streak going.
> 
> ~Ash

“Logan?” Virgil hissed, staring in horror at the spot Logan had just occupied. The others were already distracted, going back and forth about how cute that was or how amazing that had been.

Virgil couldn’t focus on any of it. Patton’s high pitched enthusiasm and Roman’s near frantic memory indulging was starting to grow fainter, drowned out by the pounding of his too-fast heartbeat. He sucked in a shallow breath as quietly as he could, hoping the others wouldn’t notice his growing panic.

Logan was gone.

Virgil's eyes flooded with panicked tears, breaths coming faster as the fear settled into his bones, leaving his body heavy and sluggish. With Logic gone, would Thomas be able to think logically at all? Would he start to forget things, retain less information? What about Logic himself? Had he ducked out? With Thomas in this state it was impossible for Virgil to tell. But he knew firsthand exactly how much ducking out (forcing the physical form into the Subconscious and eventually into the Forgotten) hurt.

The others were still oblivious, and Virgil moved back against the wall, closing his eyes. Focusing on the Subconscious, he grabbed the tether holding him in the real world and _yanked_ it. There was a dizzying jolt, and the familiar weight of the Forgotten pressed in around him. It ached, every single piece of his body immediately alight with pain, as if he'd set his nerve endings on fire and scraped his skin with a cheese grater.

"Logan? Can you hear me?"

His voice didn't even echo, muffled by the Subconscious. The nothingness beyond the Forrgotten called out for him, drawing him in with its hypnotic power. He jerked his gaze away, trying to peer around through the fog that settled over the Subconscious. It was impossible to see so much as a foot in any direction. Virgil inched his way forward, gasping in relief as the fog thinned and he could breath easier.

Logan was still not in sight, but Virgil pressed on, occasionally calling out for the Side as he squinted as far as he could see. Time was little more than a meaningless flicker in the Subconscious, hours shrinking into seconds and minutes dragging into days, and he couldn't tell if it had been a minute and a half or three hours when he finally collapsed, legs giving out underneath him. He managed to push himself onto his knees with what little strength he had, the Forgotten's power draining his energy much faster than he'd expected.

He slammed down onto the ground on his left side, jarring his shoulder and sending a bolt of pain down his side. He curled into himself, still chanting Logan's name like the Side would somehow hear him.

"Virgil? Virgil, what are you doing down here?"

Logan's voice cut through the pain, and with a surge of energy he didn't actually have, Virgil lifted his head and spotted Logan rushing towards him, face twisted with agony and worry. "Virgil, we need to get you home. How long have you been down here?"

"Dunno," Virgil slurred, eyes unfocusing. Logan knelt before him, tucking him under his arm and trying to get them both upright. "Where'd you go?"

Logan's face contorted oddly. "My room," he answered, sounding a little strangled. "Did you come here _looking_? For _me_?" he demanded. "Virgil, you-“

"Had to make sure you were safe," Virgil breathed, consciousness starting to fade. "'S 'kay now."

“Virgil? Virgil, shit, I...stay awake, I...I’m going to get you home, just keep your eyes open. Virgil, please,” Logan pleaded.

Virgil hummed, struggling to open his eyes again, but the pull of his exhaustion was too much. Logan sounded like his voice was coming from underwater, muffled and panicky.

”You’re going to be okay. I promise.”


End file.
